


Heavy Souls

by PaleRedWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel baby cuddle piles, Darkness, Eggs, Lucifer is in Africa, M/M, One Shot, Uncle Moose, bigsister!Claire, cloud of doom, cursing in front of impressionable fledglings, daddy!dean, nerd!dean, not mpreg, papa!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRedWings/pseuds/PaleRedWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Castiel are sent seven years into the future temporarily for their own protection by an unknown source. They're confused as hell and there is a moose in an egg!</p>
<p>Basically: Gabriel is a pouty dickbag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the FIRST Supernatural fic that I have finished. I wouldn't have been able to finish it without Tribby's prodding! So thank her! Any typos are completely her fault. 
> 
> ....Just kidding, blame me for being a dunderhead.

One minute the brothers were stuck in the impala under the dark doom cloud, and then suddenly they (and Castiel, who looked even more disoriented than they did) were seated in the bunker library with another Dean sitting across from them. This Dean was noticeably older with a few more lines on his face and some gray speckled in his beard and hair. 

The other Dean was looking down at a piece of paper and didn’t seem to notice the entrance of the other three until-

“What the fuck?” Dean exclaimed, looking at… himself with half fascination, half horror. This wouldn’t be like the 2014 thing would it? 

The other Dean’s head snapped up, finally noticing them and swinging a delicately woven tall basket that they couldn’t see inside of onto the floor next to him instead of on the table. Blankets blocked their view from anything inside the basket that he seemed to want to hide. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked, his voice rough. “I don’t remember meeting myself in the future after that 2014 disaster.”

“We were under the Darkness, and then suddenly we’re here.” Sam spoke for the first time, looking at the older Dean with a fascination that the older Dean seemed to mirror when finally looking at Sam. Sam gestured to the disoriented angel on the other side of younger Dean, “I’m not sure what he’s doing here. He wasn’t with us.”

“Fuck, the Darkness?” The older Dean cursed, “I thought we were done with that bullshit seven years ago.” He looked over at Cas. “Well, looks like you got off easy compared to my Cas.”

“My Cas?” Sam asked, that infuriating younger brother look on his face. 

Dean bitchfaced him. “Yes, my Cas.” He looked over at the angel again, “he got hit with the attack dog spell by that bitch Rowena. It took my Cas weeks to get over the influence and we had to lock him in the dungeon. The spell was fixated on Crowley, but we couldn’t take any chances. It looks like this Cas is over it already.” 

“Speaking of your Cas, where is he?” Sam asked and Dean huffed in fond annoyance. 

“He’s off doing important business in heaven.” He said simply, leaning down to check whatever was in the basket before putting the blanket back over it so they still couldn’t see it. 

Dean opened his mouth, about to ask another question when a loud bang cut off his train of thought, he moved to get up out of reflex but the older Dean waved him down and gave him a stern look. “Stay here. All of you. Don’t. Leave. This. Room.” 

“DAAAAAAADDDYYYYYYY!” Squealed from the room that the other Dean just left through. Whoever it was sounded young and in pain. There was a soft, “oh, baby,” they could barely hear over the screaming. 

The three of them at the table sat wide-eyed, even as Dean came back with a squirming bundle in his arms. It looked like a little boy with honey-brown hair wearing plaid pajamas. Younger Dean and Sam began to relax, but Cas watched wide-eyed as his eyes followed the child in Dean’s arms. 

The Dean holding the kid noticed Castiel’s look but ignored him in favor of sticking his face in the sniffling child’s. “What’s wrong Gabe?” He asked, startling the others again. Gabe? 

“Daddy,” Gabriel whined, stuffing his face in Dean’s shirt and mumbling. 

“You know I can’t understand you when you do that.” He reminded the boy gently, patting the middle of his back soothingly. 

“My wing huwt.” The boy trembled, looking back at something and just seeing the other Dean. Gabriel squeaked in fear and hid his face again. “Daddy, why thewe two o’ you?” He mumbled barely loud enough.

“Why do you have Gabriel here? He killed us like a hundred times!” Dean reminded himself, because that was so obviously the same Gabriel. His hair and liquid gold eyes reflected the same face. It didn't matter if he looked like a little kid.

The older Dean literally growled, giving himself the most heated glare he was sure he had ever produced. Gabriel whimpered and quietly asked, “Daddy? I kee you?” When it registered what the boy said, the glare turned even fiercer before he looked down at him.

“No, Gabe, that was someone else.” 

“Oh-tay.” The kid replied, sounding relieved, “luh you daddy…” The older Dean tried to hide his grin in Gabriel’s hair but failed. 

“What’s wrong with your wing buddy?” He asked, looking at Gabriel’s back much to the other Winchesters’ confusion. Castiel could obviously see what he was looking at though and was enraptured. Dean pulled a small golden feather out of mid-air (or it seemed to Sam and the younger Dean) and Gabriel visibly relaxed. “Was that it?” He asked gently and the boy nodded happily. 

“But…. The only way you could see his wings is if you were….” Castiel spoke for the first time, flinching when the older Dean looked at him with impassive green eyes. 

“As if I was his father? Yes.” Dean explained, the small bit of information not helping at all. Another way would be if he was an angel himself, but since Castiel could clearly see that Dean was wingless….

Gabriel turned and noticed Castiel, his eyes widened and he looked a little happier. He looked back up at Dean with a smile. “Daddy, Papa home?” he asked, shocking everyone further. 

“I’m sorry baby, that’s not Papa. He’s not your Papa yet.” Dean explained to his son. 

Gabriel’s little brows furrowed as he looked back around at the younger Dean that was gaping at all the new information. “Two daddies?”

“No, he’s not your daddy yet.” Dean clarified calmly. 

“Oh-tay. When Papa be home?”

“Soon. He has to pick up ‘Dri’s new crib first.” He seemed to be reminding him and Gabriel perked back up. 

“I sleep with Dwi?” He asked brightly.

“Maybe.” Dean chuckled and shuffled the boy’s hair. “Why don’t you be a big man and go get Dri for me?” 

“Yay!” Gabriel squealed and hopped of Dean’s lap and ran in the direction he had come from.

“How is this possible?” Castiel asked, voicing the question they all wanted to ask. 

“What part? The part that he’s really the same Gabriel reborn, or…?” He trailed off, waggling his eyebrows. 

He noticed too late that the three of them were looking at something behind his back before he was smacked on the back of the head.

“Uh, both.” Sam elaborated for them as Dean turned around to see who smacked him and cringed when he saw Claire. She held a boy that was bigger than Gabriel by what looked like at least 2 or 3 years. He was obviously sleeping, draped over Claire’s shoulder with an old trucker cap pulled down over his eyes. 

“Stop being a pervert, Dad.” Claire grumbled and sat, adjusting the boy slightly. “Where’s Gabriel at? I thought I heard him screaming earlier.” She looked at the empty space accusingly. 

“He went to get Samandriel.” Dean answered, pouting. “It doesn’t count as being a pervert. They’re still me, my brother and my angel.” he grumbled. 

“Cas would have smacked you too and you know it.” Claire replied. “What the hell did you do with this boy today? He’s completely zonked.” She mumbled but everyone ignored her. 

“Look, I’m not sure I can tell you what happened with all the Darkness crap, and I can’t tell you not to worry about it because I know you still will.” Dean said, turning back to the three questioning looks. “But I can tell you that I got my head out of my ass after it was all over and decided not to hunt anymore.” 

“Uh, after?” Claire interrupted, “I clearly remember everyone’s panic trying to protect Bobby’s egg.” She recalled gesturing to the boy on her hip who, now that they were looking hard enough, did look like a younger Bobby that they saw in some photos once or twice. 

Dean’s face turned scarlet and he grumbled something under his breath. “Look we didn’t know we were compatible enough to make angel babies okay? When that Grace/Soul thing happened the first time we didn’t know what it was. When Cas told me later that it was Bobby in the egg I just about flipped out.”

Claire’s eyes narrowed on him. “Speaking of eggs, where is-”

“I have him here.” Dean cut her off, pointing to the covered basket. 

“Dad,” Claire warned, “you can’t be all suspicious and quiet about everything. They deserve to know about this, and besides, doesn't he need contact with your soul?” 

Castiel sat forward, intrigued and undisturbed by the knowledge that he and Dean would have a bunch of kids sometime in the future. “If there is an egg in that basket, how come I can’t sense it?” 

“When you focus hard enough, do you feel two separate souls for me and the other me?” The older Dean asked, seemingly dismissing Castiel’s question.

Cas shook his head, “no, you’re one soul. It blends in.” 

Dean nodded. “That’s why you couldn’t sense the egg. It’s because there’s already the same soul in the room and you didn’t detect another one.” 

Younger Dean gaped, “What, you mean…?” 

“It’s Sam.” Castiel confirmed.

“I died?” Sam gasped his face drawn and pale. 

“No, no..” Dean rushed to reassure them. “It was your choice to be reborn. It was your wish.”

“Since when did we get wishes?” Sam asked incredulously, not believing it at all. It would be just like Dean to lie about how Sam died. 

“Look, I don’t know why you’re here and if it’s dangerous to tell you anything. For all I know you’re us but from an alternate reality, or you are us and you could mess up this future that I’m finally happy in.” Dean said, clearly upset at the idea of losing all he had worked for. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Dean-o.” A voice chimed from the doorway where they could see an older Gabriel. What the hell?! “I sent these losers here for a few minutes to protect them. But ya know, I got curious when I found myself extra-midget-sized.” 

“You’re always midget sized.” Younger Dean grumbled under his breath, earning a golden glare. “Why’d you leave us here? To confuse us?” He growled.

“Now boys, does that sound like me?” Gabriel simpered, not even flinching when everyone let out a resounding “YES!!!”

“I just wanted answers,” Gabriel pouted. “First about myself, but now I want to know why we have a moose in an egg.” Dean snorted, lifting the soft brown egg from the basket and circling it protectively with his arms and pillowing it on his lap. 

“After everything was done with – no I’m not telling you what happened, thanks – we got a wish. As fairy-tale like as it sounds.” Older Dean grumbled. “Even then we didn’t get to think about it. It was plucked from our subconscious. Sam was wishing for a new life with better circumstances than what he was given before. We all assumed that he had been born again on some other part of the planet with an apple-pie family, especially after Gabriel and Samandriel were born after Sam vanished for good. It’s safe to say we were shocked when Sam was confirmed as our next child.” 

“Whoa,” Young Dean exclaimed, “did you push that sucker out your-“

“Holy fuck, no.” Older Dean freaked, “It’s an instantaneous thing. When our ‘energies’ meaning my soul and Cas’ grace, are at their highest, they create some kind of light show that will form a fledgling if we want it. But again, it’s another subconscious thing. It’s kind of like some animals won’t breed unless they’re in good circumstances. So no one is pushing anything out.” He explained, “although, during the time where the fledgling is in the egg, it can be draining on us both. He feeds off of little pieces of our soul and Grace so that he can continue to grow. It’s just enough that there’s no real damage to us, but it can still be disorienting.” 

“But if It’s your soul and Cas’ Grace, how does it form my soul?” Sam asked, eying the egg on his other brother’s lap. 

Older Dean bitchfaced him. “What, you think I hold the secrets of the universe?” 

Sam grumbled. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Both of the Dean’s grinned. 

“Sissy they said da bad wowds.” Gabe complained as he toddled into the room finally, with a way smaller bundle tucked into his arms. He completely ignored his bigger self and gently set his little brother in the basket that still held a few comfortable blankets. Samandriel cooed when he saw his Dad with his big gray eyes. Gabriel sat next to the basket on the floor and looked proudly up at his Dad too. 

“Daddy’s allowed to say bad words.” Older Dean told him, reaching down and fluffing his hair. Gabe pouted, “but Papa says you can’t.”

“That’s why no one tells Papa, or no one’s getting sweets.” Dean said pleasantly, ignoring his pouting son now. 

Sam and Claire rolled their eyes, both muttering ‘typical’ under their breath. 

“Don’t think you’re going to get away with that.” Cas said, looking over at younger Dean from behind Sam who suddenly gulped. 

“No one can resist Gabe’s puppy-dog look anyway,” Claire said wryly, “I don’t know why Dad even tries.” 

Both Gabriels beamed, fake innocence written all over their smug little faces. 

“Okay wait, can we get back on the me and Cas thing?” Younger Dean cut through, trying not to look into the basket with the cooing baby. 

Older Dean rolled his eyes at himself, “Man, was I really that fucking stubborn?” He muttered, receiving another instantaneous “YES!” from the room.

“NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINIONS YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOODS!” Older Dean growled playfully, sending Claire and little Gabriel into a cackling fit. 

Sam gaped, clearly not understanding why his older brother would even know that reference. Cas tilted his head in confusion and younger Dean glared at the table. He thought he had agreed with himself to never reveal his obsession for Harry Potter. Apparently he had been LYING TO HIMSELF.

Claire rolled her eyes at Sam’s reaction. “Wow, Cas told me you were oblivious sometimes but now I finally believe him. You really didn’t know how much of a nerd Dad was? I mean really, all the references? He makes more than you do!” Sam closed his mouth and bitchfaced his ‘niece’.  
Younger Dean continued to glower at the table, resolutely ignoring everyone else. 

“Anymore little bundles of joy we should know about? Lucifer? Raphael?” Gabriel intoned his face completely serious. Older Dean scoffed. 

“Please, Lucifer was reborn in Africa.” He joked. “Besides the adopted Claire, we have from oldest to youngest: Bobby, Charlie, Gabriel, Samandriel and now Sammy.” 

Younger Dean looked up from the table, forgetting about his brooding. “Charlie?” He asked quietly, “really?”

Older Dean didn’t get a chance to reply before Sam was cackling, “wow Dean, running an angel factory?” 

“Shut up,” he grumbled, his face red. 

“Well what do you expect, he was a Dad since he was four years old.” Gabriel unexpectedly chimed in. “Not to mention how much he’s a Dad with Claire and Krissy. Or anyone else young.”

“Oh well,” Older Dean began, obviously uncomfortable with the topic, “if this dickbag isn’t going to send you back, then Cas can when he gets back.” It was odd referring to Gabriel as a dickbag when in the future the very same angel would be his young son.

“What did I say about swearing in front of Gabe?” Castiel suddenly came from the door, “you know he is far too impressionable at this age.” His blue eyes went over the other four occupants before he came up next to Claire and took the sleeping Bobby from her. The boy woke a little and grumbled, muttering ‘papa’ barely loud enough for anyone to hear before he promptly fell back asleep.

Dean scooped Samandriel up in one arm and managed to set Sam’s egg back into the basket in the same moment. Little Gabe smoothed his hands over the soft brown shell and made happy little noises that they had to guess were Enochian. 

Samandriel cooed and fisted a bit of Dean’s black tank. The older Dean smiled and gently ‘boop’d the fledgling’s nose which made him squeal happily. Cas smiled at this and sat down next to Claire. “So, what’s the situation here?”

“The dic-I mean, Gabriel sent them here to avoid the Darkness and didn’t take them back as soon as the coast was clear.” Older Dean answered. 

“I see.” Castiel replied, eying them with indifference. “Well, we can erase Dean and Sam’s memories but not my own. In fact, I remember this encounter.” He winked literally at himself. 

“Do we have to forget it? And what about the fact that apparently you were under the attack dog spell for much longer than he was?” Sam asked, ever the nosy little bitch. 

“Yes you have to. It could ruin everything. Unfortunately he will be put back under the spell when he returns because of the special means Rowena used. Personally I think this encounter was a major necessity in our success.” Castiel answered, rocking Bobby gently in his arms. They were all so busy looking at the other Castiel for answers that they didn't notice the little redhead pad into the room with droopy eyes and drape herself over the older Dean until she started to snore lightly. 

Little Gabe watched his sister with rapt attention, got up and then wiggled into the tiny amount of space between Charlie and Samandriel in Dean’s lifted arms. He sighed content and curled up to sleep on his sister. Dean grumbled about angel nesting habits but looked happy to be holding three of his children. 

“Wait, if we have to forget about this, then how exactly is it a key to our future happiness?” Sam asked, hazel eyes narrowed. 

“The mind may forget but your soul will always remember. Subconsciously you may know, you may even have dreams about this time, and it might help you to stay determined and focused on the bigger better future. It would take a lot of stress off your shoulders.” His blue eyes narrowed on the little cuddle pile, obviously a little jealous that he couldn't join in with his fledglings and mate at the current moment. 

“Well the subconsciously making a wish would make more sense that way.” The younger Castiel noted, nodding in approval. “I certainly won’t be interfering with anything that could change this future I see.” He promised, eyes soft as he looked at everyone on the other side of the table. 

“Well, let’s get this sap fest over with and get on home!” Gabriel cut in obnoxiously, making both blue-eyed angels roll their eyes. 

“You obviously approve since it is you in my lap.” Dean pointed out, smug. 

Gabriel ignored him and clapped his hands, “alright everyone, final goodbyes and whatnot, we have work to do.” 

“I just have one thing to say,” Older Dean said, his face serious. “Cas fucks like an animal.” 

Both Cas’ faces and the younger Dean’s face went cherry red and Sam sputtered in disgust. Neither of them got to say anything before the Winchesters were back in the Impala, clueless to the new light in their souls. Castiel was back in the warehouse, angel blade in hand and a furious red snarl on his face.


End file.
